Forbidden Flower yaoi story
by Abigail-kun
Summary: First 4 chapters have nothing to do with Death Note. They are my small introduction to the story. In chapter 5 I'll start including Death note information so both stories are going link together. Main characters are Andrew Casiarts,Thomas Fold and shinigami Kartuso. Enjoy reading this. Abigail-kun.
1. Chapter 1 Strange boy

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading this. Abigail-kun.**

**Authors note:First 4 chapters have nothing to do with Death Note. They are my small introduction to the story. In chapter 5 I'll start including Death note information so both stories are going link together. Main characters are Andrew Casiarts,Thomas Fold and shinigami Kartuso. Enjoy reading.**

******Andrew Casiarts,Thomas Fold and shinigami Kartuso are my own characters. I DO NOT own the Death Note.**

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 1 : strange boy.**_

It was beginning of winter. In New Orleans the first winters strike was strong and cold. The snow, ice and frost covered the streets, parks, roads and buildings. And it only began. Every day it got colder, a young boy called Andrew Casiarts enjoyed the cold winter while others hated it.

Andrew was a young student that lived alone since he was 16, he's 19 now. His body was small and skinny, when people looked at him they thought he was very weak. His hair was blond, and he had a long fringe at the left side of his face. It covered his cheek and eye. He didn't mind it. The right side was shorter and it only covered his ear a bit. He had his right side of his lip pierced. His right ear was stretched. (2cm) He had a nice black tunnel with a small star on it inside his ear. His left ear wasn't stretched but it was pierced. His eyes were aqua blue, they matched perfectly to his pale skin. His style was interesting he always wore 'different' and weird outfits. Andrew always wanted to be an artist. He had talent. He attended An university of art, he wanted to become a painter but there was too little people so he had to pick a different direction. He chose literature. He liked to create new stories. He worked in a tattoo studio as a assistant. He liked that job.

He was renting a small apartment that was nearby his university. It had a bathroom, kitchen, living room and two rooms. He had a cat called Lucifer because he was black as night but his eyes were yellow.

He woke up with a big yawn as he stretched his body on the bed Lucifer jumped on his belly and meowed. –Good morning little one. - said Andrew and he stroked the cats ear. He looked out the window, it was snowing but it was sunny. '_Nice weather'. _Hethought. He got up from the bed and headed to the kitchen. He was dressed in long baggy pants and a 'iron maiden' shirt. Andy opened the fridge and gave Lucifer his food, the cat was already waiting by his bowl. Andrew made a toast with butter but He barley touched it. He went to the bathroom and he washed his face, he let out a loud sigh as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. He brushed his teeth, fixed his hair and putted a pink bow at the left side of his head. He left the bathroom and went inside his bedroom. After a while he was dressed in black and ripped skinny jeans and a top that had long sleeves that were tight but at the end they were wide, the collar of the shirt was wide it showed Andy's collarbones which were very skinny. The colour was faded pink. He picked up his 'slayer' arm bag he checked does he have everything. Then he putted on his heavy boots that went up to his knees and his leather jacket. He said goodbye to the cat while Lucifer was stuffing his little mouth with delicious cat food and left for the university.

The class has started. Andrew sat by the window that was at his left. He wasn't paying attention to anyone. The teacher wasn't in the room yet so he could day dream for another while.

-_Ugh.. so noisy_.- he thought. Two girls that were behind him were talking about the last party they went to.- oh he was soooo sexy.- one of them said with a really girly voice which annoyed Andy more. He was about to turn around and tell them to shut up but he was interrupted by the teacher that entered the room. He wasn't alone. The teacher cleared his throat and began to talk – Alright settle down everyone!- the room went silent, he continued. – Thank you, now .. this is Thomas Fold. He is a new student from London. Please be nice to him.- Students cheered and laughed. _'London?' _Andrew thought. He loved that place but he never had a chance to visit. He looked at the new student. Thomas was way taller than him. Andrew thought that he was so tall if they were standing side by side Andrew could only reach up to his shoulders, well maybe a bit higher. His hair was black and straight, they reached Thomas's shoulders. He wore a red shirt and skinny black jeans and a pair of black converse. _'He's handsome.' _Andrew thought but he quickly shook his head and stared out the window.

-Emmm.. where shall I sit?- Thomas said with Brittish accent. His voice was low but gentle. The teacher looked around. Suddenly he spotted a free seat beside Andy.- Oh there is a free seat beside Andrea...- he paused and quickly corrected himself and said Andrew. Andrea was Andrews nickname that the teachers and students gave him because of his looks. The teacher blushed and students laughed quietly. Andrew was quiet. Tom sat beside him. The teacher began to teach. Andy ignored Tom and supported his head with his left hand and stared out the window. Suddenly he felt a slight push on his elbow. It was Tom. Andrew glanced at him with his aqua eyes. –Hiayh I'm Tom.- tom whispered cheerfully and held his hand out to Andy.-Andrew.- Andy muttered and looked at the teacher and ignored Toms hand. Tom didn't get mad or sad because he wanted to keep the conversation going. He found Andy interesting, he didn't know why though. –was it sore?- he asked. Andy glanced at him again he was confused.- what was sore?- Tom pointed at Andys ear. –oh... well –he paused and looked away. –no.. not at all.- Andy said. –it's beautiful.- said Tom as he slightly touched Andys ear. –it suits you.-he added. Andy flinched and blushed a little. Someone touched him without any bad motives. It was new to Andy.

The bell rang, everyone got up and started to pack up. It was a long day. Andrew was walking down the hall when suddenly someone grabbed his arm. It was Tom. –Hey Andy.- he said. –you wanna go and grab something to eat with me? I still can't find my way around this town.- he giggled. Andy was in shock but he was bad at expressing his emotions so his face was emotionless. Finally he said.-I.. I can't Lucifer is waiting for me.- Tom looked confused. Who was Lucifer? –oh well sure we can buy take away food and go to Lucifer.- tom suggested, he thought Lucifer was a nickname for his friend. Andy nodded. He didn't find anything weird about that. They walked out the main door and headed to Japanese bar. Tom was at walking at Andys left side. He looked at Andy and he noticed the pink bow. He smiled and said. –omg this bow is so cute.- he poked it. Andy looked up and saw Tom smiling and laughing. He blushed and looked down. The fringe covered his face.- Tha-Thank you.- he whispered. –No problem Andy.- he smiled and he patted the blond guys back. They've reached the bar and ordered food. –so lets go to Lucifer.- Tom said and smiled.-Yes.- Andy answered and stared to walk. He wanted to talk to Tom but he didn't know what to say. They walked for 20 minutes. Tom kept on talking and Andy listened to every word very carefully. When they reached the apartment. Andy stopped at the door and turned to Tom that was standing behind him. –sorry for the mess.- he said shyly. –and be careful... he doesn't like strangers.- Andy added and opened the door. Weird person. Tom thought about Lucifer. They walked inside and Andy picked up a big black cat very carefully and turned to Tom. –This is Lucifer.-he said smiling gently. Tom smiled back and stroked the cat. –Oh so its a cat? I thought he was a friend of yours.- Tom laughed. –He is.- Andy said quietly and he went sad.- he's my only friend.- he added. Tom bended over and looked into Andys eyes. –Well he's got a competition now.- he laughed.- I'm your friend aren't i? –he brushed his head. Andy blushed even more. –y-yeah ..- he said nervously. His heart was beating faster now, he didn't know why. Tom saw this and felt his heart speeding up. –well ...-he said.- lets eat shall we ?- he took his coat and shoes off and sat by the table unwrapping the food.- ah yes.- Andy said and took his coat and boots off and headed to the kitchen. They both sat by the table and began to eat. Tom was messing and laughing trying to get close to Andy. Andrew seemed to enjoy Toms company. After few hours of great fun Tom had to go. He got dressed and chatted to Andy. –well this was a great day. – Tom said. Andy nodded. –I'll see you tomorrow in school okay Andy?- Tom said bending over and looking at Andy's face. Andy looked up and they eyes met. They both froze. Tom slightly opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. Andy blushed and looked away. His heart was going crazy. –yes... tomorrow.- Andy said. –great.- Tom said cheerfully. –now I'll have something to be looking forward to.- he added and he blushed a little. He thought Andy was a very fun and caring person he wanted to know everything about him. Without hesitating he gently grabbed Andy's hips and he hugged him tightly. Then he realized how delicate Andy's body was so he loosen the hug. It felt really nice and warm. He could feel Andy's heart beat. Andy's cheek were as red as the crimson colour of roses. Andy didn't know what to do so he gently hugged Tom back. Tom was shocked. He slowly pulled away.-Andy...I.-he said. Andy didn't want Tom to see his face so he quickly pulled away. –Goodnight, and be careful on your way back home.- Andy said quickly. His voice was breaking down. Tom nodded.- yes goodnight Andy.- he smiled gently and left the Apartment. Andy locked the door behind him. He rested his back against the door and he slide down on the floor. –Wha-Whats wrong with me.. –he said gripping his shaking hand. His heart felt as if it was about to explode. _'What a strange boy Tom is._' He thought and headed to bed. His head was full of Tom he was sure he will appear in his dreams tonight.

End of chapter 1.

**Hey guys! 3 I hope you liked this :3 i'm tired now so i'll type more tomorrow. Nite 3**


	2. Chapter 2 The magical night

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading this. 3 Abigail-kun.**

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 2: The magical night.**_

Few weeks have passed by. Tom and Andy became good friends. They always sat beside each other in the class. Andy was happy, even though he didn't show it but he was. He finally found a friend. A true friend. Tom was happy too. He enjoyed Andy's company. At first Andy was pushing Tom away whenever he tried to hug him or tried to get close to him, but after few days he got used to it. The winter got colder and more snow have fallen from the sky.

Andrew wasn't in school for the last week. Tom was worried because Andy didn't contact him. Even though Tom got him a new phone just to have contact with the boy. _'what is something happened to him?' _Tom thought to himself as he left the school and headed to Andy's apartment. Tom cared about Andy. He knew Andy was alone and he wanted to make him happy. For some reason he had some strange and unknown feelings towards Andy.

He reached the apartment. He knocked at the door. –Andy? Are you there?- Tom asked. There was no answer. Tom grabbed the door knob. The doors were open. Toms heart was beating faster now. He stepped into the hall. It was dark. All the curtains were closed. –Andy? –shouted Tom. Still no answer. He headed to the bedroom. He opened the door and he was shocked. There he was. Andy laying in the bed. Tom quickly ran over to him and gently touched his shoulder. –Andy what's wrong? Are you alright.- he asked. Andy opened his eyes and saw Tom's worried face- he quickly sat up in pain. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't. –you're sick? –Tom asked as he touched Andy's forehead. Andy looked horrible. He looked like a ghost. He was very sick. He had a high fever. –My god.-tom gasped. –Why didn't you call me ? –he asked a bit frustrated. Andy looked down. Tom sighed. –Alright then I'll go and buy some things and I'll be right back. You stay here and rest alright? –he said and lifted Andy's chin. Andy nodded. Tom smiled and left for the shop.

Andy was sitting up. He was feeling a bit better knowing that Tom was worried about him but he was sad because he made Tom mad. At least he thought he did. He didn't want to make his friend more angry. He got up, he nearly fainted but he got his balance. He dressed up in long-sleeved stripy jumper that was a bit too big for him but it was nice and soft so Andy liked it. He wore lose black pants. He headed to the kitchen and he looked out the window. -Andy I got some meds and food.- said a voice from the hall. It was Tom. Tom took his shoes and coat off and headed to the kitchen to put the food back in the fridge. He thought Andy would stay in bed. –Andy! What are you doing?!- he said loudly. Andy got scared and dropped his cup. The cup smashed on the floor. –Ah...-Andy gasped. –Sor-Sorry .. –Andy whispered and with bare hands he stared to pick up the sharp glass. –No leave it.- Tom said and he kneeled in front of Andy. Andy looked really sad. His head was down. He didn't realised but his finger got cut. Tom cleaned the glass and putted it into the trash can. Andy still sat on the floor. Tom sat in front of him. He was really close. –its alright Andy, its just a cup.- Tom said and he smiled gently. His smile suddenly disappeared. He saw Andy's hand. It was now covered in blood. –jeez Andy why didn't u tell me you cut your hand? –Tom sighed and he gently picked Andy up. He knew that boy's body was small and gentle but he didn't know he was so light. He placed the boy on the table. Andy was quiet. –Where do you have a first aid kit?- Tom asked. Andy pointed at a small cupboard. Tom got the kit out and gently grabbed Andy's hand. Andy flinched. –Its gonna sting a little. –Tom said and slowly cleaned Andy's hand. Andrew bit his lip. He felt the pain in his hand. –Sor-sorry Andy. –Tom whispered. He wrapped a bandage around the cut and he held his hand gently. Andy looked at Tom. –sorry I made you angry...- Andy said quietly. Tom looked at his face. – I'm not mad at you, you silly.- he smiled and with his other hand he gently brushed Andy's cheek. Andy blushed and looked away. –How are you feeling? – Tom asked while he brushed Andy's cheek. –I'm... I'm fine. – he said nervously. Tom was very close to him. His heart beat was beating faster now. He glanced at Tom which was staring right at him. He blushed even more. Tom gently smiled he moved his head towards Andy's face. –Andy... –he whispered. He kept his hand on Andy's right cheek. He slowly placed his left hand on Andy's hip. Andy blushed even more. He grabbed his sleeve and he pressed it against his own lips. He did that when he was embarrassed. Tom's cheeks became slightly red. Tom's heart was going crazy. His feelings towards Andy were too strong. He moved a bit closer. –T-Tom...? –Andy whispered and moved his hand away. Tom's eyes looked at Andy's pale lips. He couldn't take it anymore. Tom bended over and pressed his lips against Andy's. They felt cold but soft. Andy was shocked but he didn't pushed Tom away. He slowly closed his eyes. Tom slightly pulled away. –Andy... sorry I can' stop now.- said Tom. He didn't gave Andy a chance to say anything. He grabbed Andy's hips and he kissed him passionately. Andy couldn't resist. He wrapped his tiny arms around Tom's neck and enjoyed his first kiss.

Tom wanted more. He teased Andy's tongue, he bite it gently. He pulled away to let Andy take a breath. Andy was panting. His eyes were watery. '_ah Andy ... It's your fault for being so adorable.' Tom thought. _He bite his lip and he grabbed Andy's tiny body. Andy wrapped his legs around Toms body. They shared another passionate kiss on the table knocking the first aid kit off it. They didn't care. Both of their heads were full of thoughts about each other. Tom kissed Andy's cheek and he slowly kissed down his neck. He left few hickeys on Andy's neck. –You're mine now.- Tom whispered. Andy didn't hear it. He placed his hands on Tom's hair and he slightly closed his eyes. Tom continued kissing his neck, suddenly he bite it. –mmmh...- Andy moaned and he quickly covered his mouth. –no don't hold back.- Tom pushed Andy's hand away and kissed his lips. –Ah...Tom my.. my back is hurting.- Andy whispered shyly. Tom smiled. He straightened up and picked Andy's body and headed to Andy's bedroom.

Tom placed Andy gently on the bed. –is your back better? –he asked. Andy nodded shyly and he tilted his head on the side. He couldn't believe that he is with Tom and they are doing things like that. Tom spread Andy's legs and he moved closely to his tummy. He slowly lifted Andy's jumper. He glanced at Andy's blushed face. –Can i? –he asked. Andy nodded gently. Tom smiled and kissed his lips biting his lower lip. He took off Andy's jumper and he started to kiss his chest. He didn't want to spoil Andy too quick he wanted him to feel the pleasure as long it's possible. He licked Andy's nipple and he slowly sucked it. –ahhh...nnnn.- Andy let out a moan. It felt amazing. Tom glanced at him and smiled. He teased Andy's nipple until it got hard. Andy grabbed the covers with his right hand and he placed his left hand on Tom's hair. Tom left few hickeys on his chest and tummy. While he sucked his other nipple he slide his hand into Andy's pants. Andy quickly grabbed his hand and shock his head. He didn't want Tom to see how hard Andy was. Tom smiled and kissed his lips. –don't worry my love. I'll be gentle.- He grabbed Andy's penis and he slowly stoked it. Andy closed his eyes and blushed even more. '_did he said my love?' _Andy thought. His mind was going crazy. Tom also got hard just from looking at Andy. He quickened up the pace and he played with Andy's nipple. –Ahhhh!... nnnno .. mmmm hah.. –panted Andy. The way Tom touched him 'there' was wonderful. Tom took Andy's pants off. Andy was exposed to him. Then Tom noticed long colourful socks that went up to Andy's knees on his leg. –Oh you naughty little boy. –Tom whispered into Andy's ear and he bite it. Andy wore these socks every time he was sick just to keep him warm. Tom liked them. He kissed Andy all over his body. He lowered down and he grabbed Andy's penis with one hand and he licked the top of it. –haaaah.. aaahhhh!- moaned Andy. Tom smiled, he closed his eyes and began to suck. Andy's moaning became louder and louder he wanted more. Tom licked him all over again and again. Andy grabbed Tom's hair and bit his lip hard.-AH! T-Tom...mmm I'm... I'm cumming! Ah!- moaned Andy. He came in Toms mouth. Tom swallowed it all and he moved towards Andy's face. –how was that ?- Tom asked smiling. Andy blushed. Tom kissed him passionately. –can I continue? – he whispered into Andy's ear. –C-continue...? – Andy asked, he didn't know what Tom meant. Tom giggled. –Don't worry about it you're sick .. we'll stop now.- He kissed Andy's forehead and putted Andy's pants back on. Andy didn't know why but he felt a bit disappointed. Tom laid beside him and they both fell asleep.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3 Weird Feelings

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading this. 3 Abigail-kun.**

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 3: Weird Feelings**_

The morning sun was fighting it's way into the bedroom thought the curtains. Andy and Tom were still asleep. Tom was laying on his back without his shirt, Andy laid on his chest hugging him tightly. It was Saturday so the alarm clock was off. Suddenly Andy opened his eyes. He was feeling better now, he didn't feel any pain. He stretched a bit and he raised his head. He was in shock when he saw Tom sleeping. He was sure that yesterdays even was just a dream. '_what to do? Ummm ...'_ Andy panicked. He didn't know what to say when Tom will wake up. He sat up really slowly and turned to Tom. _'wow ... he really is handsome._' He thought and he brushed Tom's face. Suddenly Tom opened his eyes and saw Andy. He smiled. –good morning Andy.- -Tom said and smiled. He pulled Andy to him and kissed his lips. Andy blushed and quickly pulled away. –M-morning..-he muttered. Before Tom could say anything Andy got up and said. –I'll go and take a shower, please if you're hungry feel free to use the kitchen.- he left the room. Tom laughed. –no need to be so formal. But Andy didn't hear him.

In the bathroom Andy was taking a cold shower. He was confused. –why I'm like this .. –he touched his lips wit his fingers. –just from a small kiss.- he blushed. He couldn't tell Tom that he got exited just from a kiss. So he decided to cool down in the shower. After 2o minutes Andy turned off the shower. – there ... I'm fine now.- he said to himself. He turned to the mirror that was on the wall. He looked at his body that was covered in hickeys. Andy blushed and quickly go dressed in his skinny jeans and his different stripy jumper. The one he wore got little 'dirty'. His hair was still wet but he didn't mind. He left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. Tom was making some hot chocolate. He was already dressed. Andy blushed when he saw him. He sat by the table. –Here.- Tom gave him a cut of hot chocolate. Andy glanced at his hand .' _oh... he used that hand to-' _ he thought but he quickly shock his head. –emm thanks ..- he whispered. Tom smiled and sat in front of Andy. –Andy.- he said. –Andrew looked up at him.-y-yes?- he answered. Tom was about to say something but he was interrupted by a phone call. –sorry i have to answer this. –Tom said and got up. Andy wondered who it was. .-What? Really .- Tom was talking on the phone. He sounded exited. –That's great! I'll prepare everything. Yes yes. Okay I'll see you on Tuesday then Bye, love you too. –he turned off his phone and sat down. _'Love you_ too. _Huh... it must've been his girlfriend from Britain.' _Andy thought and he went sad. Tom noticed his reaction. –it was my mother. –he said smiling.- she called me to say that her my my family are going to come over here for Christmas.- Andy looked up again. He looked relived. –oh ... is that so?- Andy said. He couldn't think of anything else to say. –Yes. –Tom took a sip of hot chocolate. –will you help me with shopping ? –he asked hopping that Andy will say yes. Andy smiled. –sure I'd love to.- Tom blushed a little. –that's great- he said cheerfully getting up from the table. –let's go then we will stop at my place I need to get changed. –he giggled. Andy nodded and got up. He quickly dried his hair. Gave food to Lucifer and got dressed. Tom also got dressed and they both left the apartment.

The sun was in the sky but it was very cold. Andy's cheek were getting red from the cold wind. –so where does Tom live?- Andy asked. –Not too far away , few minutes walk.- Tom answered and smiled. He noticed that Andy hasn't looked at him in the eye today. _'Maybe he's embarrassed.'_ Tom thought. He gently touched Andy's hand. Andy flinched and hid his hand in his pocket. Tom was surprised. He thought Andy would let him hold his hand. Andy blushed. They barley spoke on their way to Tom's house. After few minutes they were standing in front of a big, two story high, it was an old house. Tom opened the door and they went inside. –this was my granny's house. She died few years ago and my family took care off it and now I live in it.- said Tom as he took his coat off. Andy nodded. –its a beautiful house.- Andy said and took his shoes off. Tom helped him to take off his coat. Andy took a step back. –I can do it myself...-he whispered. Tom got a bit annoyed. He pushed Andy against the wall, but he didn't hurt him. –Are you avoiding me? –Tom asked as he looked at Andy. Andy looked down saying nothing. Tom grabbed his chin and he lifted it up. –look at me Andy. You've been avoiding looking into my eyes all morning.- Tom said. –No...you're wrong.-Andy said. He was just embarrassed. It was his first time when someone touched him 'there' but he couldn't bring himself to tell Tom. Tom sighed. –Sorry.- he let go Andy and he turned around. Andy quickly hugged his back. Tom was shocked. –I'm not ... avoiding you.- Andy said and blushed. –It... it was my first time when someone touched me.- he added shyly. Tom was happy. He turned to Andy. –Why didn't you say so earlier? – he hugged him tightly. Andy hugged him back. –I'm sorry Tommie. –he whispered. Tom pulled away a bit. –What did you call me? –he asked. Andy blushed. –emm... uh.. Tommie.-he said quietly. Tom grabbed his cheek and kissed him. –Again, say it again.- Tom smiled. –Tommie.- Andy said and Tom kissed him again. He grabbed Andy's hips and Andy wrapped his arms around Toms neck. Tom pulled away. –we better stop here before I loose my control. –he laughed and headed to the bedroom. –please make yourself comfortable.- he added as he disappeared inside his room. Andy stood in the hall, his face was red. He touched his lips he could still feel Tom's lips. He sat on the couch. _'come on Andy ... pull yourself together.'_ He thought and he waited for Tom. He started to think about what happened last night. _'we kissed and... and Tom touched me... uhhhh.'_ He covered his face with his hands. _'but I thought only lovers do THAT kind of things.' _He thought again. Tom never asked him will they be lovers. _'but he said my love yesterday. Does that mean we are lovers now? Uhhh but ... how do I feel about Tom?'_ he asked himself. He sat there for 3o minutes thinking about all the things that happened when suddenly Tom appeared in front of him. –shall we go?- he asked. –Ah ... yes yes .- Andy quickly got up and they went shopping.

They were in the big supermarket. They nearly got everything they needed. –we only need to buy some alcohol. –tom said as he looked at the list. Andy nodded and showed him an alcohol store. They went it and they bought some wine and pure vodka. –my father prefers vodka over wine. –Tom giggled. Andy looked at him. –What kind of person is Tom's father?- he asked shyly. –Ah you know, he's a bit crazy haha. He's weird, but he's also very caring man. Most of our friends say we look alike i don't agree with them. –tom laughed. –Oh so he must be an handsome person. – Andy said. He only realised what he said he said after a moment. Tom smiled –thanks- he laughed. They headed to Toms house.

It was late when they got home. They took out the thing they've bough and they ate dinner. Andy and Tom were talking in the hall while Andy was getting ready to leave. –Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?- tom said. He sounded worried. He knew that if someone would attack Andy, the poor guy wouldn't stand a chance. –yes I'm fine Tommie.- Andy smiled and zipped his coat. He turned to leave but Tom grabbed his arm and pulled Andy to his body. He hugged him tightly. Andy stood still. –goodnight Andy. –tom whispered and he bended over to kiss him but Andy looked away. –yeah ... goodnight. –he said and he left the house. Tom was sad. _'Why is he acting like that again? Did I do something wrong? _He asked himself. He sighed loudly and he went to his bed.

When Andy got home he quickly locked the door. On his way home he had a feeling that someone was following him. He got freaked out. He took a shower and went to his bedroom. He looked at his bed which was still messy. He sat on it and he smelled the pillow that Tom slept on. _'ahhh... it smells like Tommie.' _ He thought. He laid on his back hugging the pillow. He started to think about what happened last night and about the kiss this morning. He touched his lips with the pillow. – sorry Tommie...- he whispered and he slide his hands into his pyjama pants. He stroked his penis hard and fast just like Tom did last night. –nnnnh... mmm.- he moaned to his pillow. He closed his eyes and imagined Tom's face when he was sucking him. Andy quickened the pace. He turned on his belly lifting his ass up in the air.- ah...ahhhhh T-Tommie mmmmm ...hah. –he panted hard. His pants dropped down. With one of his hands he teased his nipple. Andy turned on his back again. In his mind he imagined their first kiss. –ahhhhhh! – he moaned loudly and he came. He felt bad because he thought of Tom while touching himself. After that he putted his pants back on and went to sleep. He dreamed about Tom and he wondered what was his family like.

_**End of chapter 3. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Family Meeting Part 1

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading this...Awh... no one likes my story ; -; how sad .. ah well I'll keep on going ._. 3 Abigail-kun.**

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 4: Family meeting part 1.**_

Few days have past, it was the 21st of December. Tom's family was coming over tomorrow. Andy was helping Tom cleaning the house and getting everything ready. The mid-term break was on so they didn't had to attempt school for the next 3 weeks.

Andy was cleaning the mirrors in the house. They were loads of them in such a huge house. He was cleaning a big mirror in the biggest bedroom. He was wearing a pink jumper and tight black jeans and of course an apron to protect his clothes from getting dirty and bandana on his head from stopping them from being in the way. He was warm but he didn't want to take his jumper off, not when Tom is around. Andy let out a bug sigh. Suddenly Tom appeared in the room. –what's wrong? –tom asked. Andy jumped. –whooa don't scare me like this. –Andy said with a frightened voice. Tom giggled. –sorry.- he said and he took a look at the mirror. –well that's already clean.-he said. – ah... i don't even know why you bother cleaning them. –he added. Andy stayed quiet. He wanted to be useful so he didn't what he could. Tom saw his sad face, he walked over to him and patted his head. –good work.- he said. Andy smiled.

When to work was done they both sat in living room sitting exhausted on the couch. –thanks for help Andy.- said tom smiling. Andy just nodded. He was sweaty and tired. Tom glanced at him. –Hey if you want you can take a shower. – he suggested. Andy looked at him. –is... is that alright if I do?- he asked shyly. –sure I'll give you some of my clothes, I can see that you are really warm in this jumper.-said Tom while getting up from the couch. Andy got up quickly. –okay thank you.- he said. Tom went upstairs, and Andy followed him. They were in Toms room. _'whoooa... this... this is his room.'_ Andy thought and he blushed. –you can use my bathroom that is here. –he pointed at the doors that were near his bed. Andy nodded. They both entered the bathroom which was big. –come here I'll show you how to turn it on, it's broke.- said Tom and he stepped into the shower. Andy blushed but he followed him. –so you press this and you have to turn the handle left not right to turn the water on okay?- said tom and he looked at Andy. –okay.- Andy answered. –now you try it. – said tom. Andy grabbed the handle. Tom was about to say 'don't turn it now' but it was too late. Andy turned the handle but accident and they were both soaked. –Ah... I'm so sorry. – Andy said and he looked down. Tom smiled. – hey, it's okay. –he said and he lifted Andy's chin. The water was pouring down making their clothes wetter. – come on we have to take the clothes off or else we will catch a cold.- said Tom and he turned the shower off.

They both stepped out, they were socking wet. Tom took his shirt off and Andy blushed and quickly looked away. He didn't want Tom to see his full body naked. He glanced back at him. Tom was already half naked. He was only wearing his boxers. Tom was tall but his body was well build but. Andy didn't notice it before but Tom had a small six-pack. In other word his body was beautiful.

-hey don't stand like this, you'll catch a cold!- said Tom and he turned to Andy.-huh?- Andy whispered. He was about to say something but Tom pulled his jumper off. Tom was shocked. he already saw Andy's body but it was dark, now he could see how skinny the boy was. He gently putted his hand on Andy's chest. Andy flinched.-T-Tom...?-he whispered and looked at Tom. Tom looked sad. Andy didn't know why.- come on Andy.-said Tom and he unbuttoned Andy's pants. Andy was embarrassed. Now both of them were standing half naked. Tom turned on the shower. _'ohh are we going to shower together?' _thought Andy. _'that's so embarrassing!'_ Tom held his hand out. –Come on its nice and warm now.- said Tom. Andy blushed and slowly he stepped into the shower. Suddenly he slipped. Andy let out a small scream. Just in time Tom grabbed his back. Andy blushed he was embarrassed. His heart was beating faster now. _'Oh god ... what is this feeling.'_ Andy thought. Tom wrapped his arms around Andy's tiny body and he bended over to put his head on his shoulder. –you're very clumsy.- he laughed. Andy turned his head to him. –hey!.- he said. He realised how close Tom's face was. He quickly looked away.- you... you can let me go now. –he whispered shyly although he didn't want Tom to let him go. –I don't want to..- Tom whispered and tightened his grip. The water was dripping down their bodies. –Andy...- tom whispered into his ear. Andy flinched and blushed. Tom smiled and slowly he brushed Andy's chest. Andy grabbed Tom's wrist.-s-stop...- he whispered. Tom bite his ear. –no.- He said and he turned Andy so he could see his face. –you're so beautiful Andrew.- he said and he kissed him. Andy couldn't resist. Tom pushed him against the cold wall. –T-tom .. what are you doing? –said frightened Andy. He was scared, tom was acting different.

-Don't worry Andy, it'll feel good. – said Tom and he kneeled down in front on Andy. –no! Please stop! – squeaked Andy. His voice was breaking again. Tom kissed his crotch.- Why should I? You're already hard and I've only kissed you.- chuckled Tom. Andy blushed. _'crap! I can't control myself! Sorry Andy... '_ Thought Tom. He slowly took Andy's boxers off. Andy grabbed his head and tried to pull him away but Tom was too strong. Tom licked Andy's penis. –mmm... no... s-stop. –moaned Andy. He closed his eyes and grabbed Toms hair with both of his hands. Tom continued. He grabbed Andy's hips and he started to suck. –ah! Mmmmm ... no!- panted Andy. His voice echoed in the bathroom, which embarrassed him even more. _'What should I do? It feels so good.´ _thought Andy. Tom moved his head faster now he wanted to hear Andy's voice. He sucked him harder and teased him with his tongue. Andy quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Tom paused and looked up at Andy. –I've told you the other night not to hold back.- he said and took his hand away. Andy glanced at him but said nothing. He was panting hard and his cheeks were red. Tom started to suck again. Andy bended over and hugged Tom's head and shoulders. Tom smiled slightly and grabbed Andy's ass with both of his hands. –Ah! Don't do that... – moaned shyly Andy and he scratched Toms back by accident. Tom ignored his request and squeezed his ass. Andy moaned loudly. Tom could feel that Andy was getting harder because of that. He slowly put the tip of his finger in. Andy flinched and lifted his upper body up, now he was holding Tom's shoulders and he had his head rested on top of Tom's head. –wha-what are you doing... that place is dirty!- Andy said shyly. Tom stopped sucking again and smiled. –it's alright, I'll make you feel good Andy.- he said and he pushed his finger it.-Ahhhh... mmmm no stop stop! It feels weird! –moaned Andy. Tom stayed quiet. He stared to move his finger inside. Andy's moaning became more passionate and louder. It turned Tom on. He added another finger in. Andy bite his lip and dig his fingernails into Tom's shoulders._ 'Ah.. what..what is he doing?! It feels so good... ah!' _he thought. Suddenly Tom took his fingers out. Andy was surprised. _'Is he finished?' _ he thought. Tom got up and kissed Andy. –Sorry Andy ... I can't hold back anymore.- he whispered and turned Andy so now he was facing the wall. –Huh ? what?- Andy said. Tom took his boxers off. Andy looked back at him and blushed. It was getting hotter so Tom turned the water down so it was cooler. He grabbed Andy's ass-cheek wit one hand and with the other hand he nudged his penis into Andy. Andy was scared. He didn't know what was going on. –Sorry if I'm going to hurt you... –said Tom as he entered Andy hard.- Ahhhhhh! Hah... mmmm Ah! –screamed Andy. He felt pain. Tom slowly started to move. –Ah... so tight.- he said and he grabbed Andy's hips. Andy was moaning loudly from the pain and pleasure. –Ah...T-tom it hurts... – he muttered. His eyes were watery.- s-sorry-whispered Tom and he pulled out. Andy grabbed his hand. –It's... it's okay... you don't need to stop. –he said shyly. Tom smiled. –alright Andy.- he said and he thrust inside him. –Ahhhhh ! y-yeah!..mmmmmm – moaned Andy. He couldn't stop himself it felt too good. Tom quickened the pace. –mmm .- he quietly moaned. –T-Tommie! Ahhhh I'm gonna cum!- screamed Andy. –Me too ! lets cum together.- he panted.- Ahhhhh! Ah!.- moaned Andy and they both came.

20 minutes later they were both dried and were laying in Tom's bed. Cuddling each other they were slowly falling asleep. Tom was cuddling Andy from behind suddenly he whispered something into Andy's ear. It sounded as if he said I love you but Andy was so tired he didn't hear it.

_**End Of Chapter 4**_


	5. Chapter 5 Family Meeting Part 2

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading this. **

**Authors note: ****Sorry for not uploading the chapters for so long ... First 4 chapters were just an introduction now I'll start including Death Note information so both of the stories will link together. Abigail-kun.**

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 5:Family Meeting part 2**_

That night Tomas and Andy slept together. Andy slowly opened his eyes and stretched a bit. He realised where he is and he quickly sat up and looked around.-ah! What the- he grabbed his waist. He felt pain. –what happened...-he said. Andy blushed, he remembered what happened last night. He looked around for Tom but he wasn't there. He grabbed his phone and checked the time. It was 15:45 already. Andy gasped and with difficulty he stood up and got dressed. His clothes were in the was and Andy found a note saying. _'Your clothes were wet and dirty so I washed them. I've left some of my clothes on top of the dryer. If you're hungry feel free to use the kitchen. I'll be back soon.'___Andy read the note carefully but there was a sentence that was scribbled out. He couldn't read it. Andy putted on the clothes that Tom left for him. He left him long sleeved top that was black and pair of black jeans. Clean boxers and socks. Andy got dressed and went to the kitchen. He wasn't feeling hungry at all. He didn't know what to do until Tom comes back. He was about to go to the bathroom to check if his clothes were done he wanted to go home quickly he was too shy to see Tom face to face. His thoughts were disturbed the sound of opening doors and people talking in the background. _'oh god ... he's back, but who's with him?' _ Thought Andy. He remembered that Tom's parents are coming over for Christmas .He turned to look at the doors. He quickly fixed his hair and clothes.-Okay mum see I didn't burned the house.- said Tom laughing as he entered the living room. Andy smiled a bit.- Welcome back Tommie.- he said quietly. –Tom looked at him.- Thanks buddy..- he said. Andy's smile was gone. _'Buddy? Is that it?' _Andy thought. Tom's parents entered the house. –Oh and who is that young boy?- Asked Tom's mother. –Oh ... he's my classmate he was helping me cleaning the house.- said Tom before Andy could say anything. –I'm Andrew nice to meet you m'am.-said Andy politely and he bowed gently. Tom's father glanced at Andy. Andy held out his hand to greet him but Tom's father looked away. –So Andrew, are you a homosexual? – asked Tom's father directly. Andy was shocked he didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't even know himself. – I ...-he muttered. He was interrupted by Tom. –Hey dad how about you going to upstairs with mum and get refreshed.- said Tom laughing nervously .- I hate them. I wish they would all die.- tom's dad said and went upstairs with his bags. Andy was looking down he was about to cry. Tom's father hurt his feelings.- don't worry about it laddie.-said toms mum as she passed him by. Andy nodded gently. When Tom and Andy were alone, Andy grabbed his coat and was about to leave. Tom grabbed his hand. –LEAVE ME ALONE! –shouted Andy. The tears were pouring down his cheeks. Tom was about to say something but Andy broke free and ran away crying.- ugh!- Tom sighed and punched the wall. He went upstairs to his parents bedroom. His mum was unpacking her bag and his father was opening the window. –Dad what the hell was that? You scared him.- said Tom angrily as he stepped into the room. –Nothing, i just said what i thought he looked like a girl- his dad responded. His mother sighed. –i didn't even tell him my name. I feel horrible about it.- Tom looked at her. –what ? he was a very nice boy. I hope ye to get along well. –she added and smiled. –Yeah.- Tom said and went to his room.

Meanwhile Andy was on his way home. His cheeks were red from crying and from the cold. He kept on walking and suddenly he realised he was standing in front of the dark forest. _'How did i get here?' _Thought Andy. He was confused and hurt. He wanted to turn back and go home but something inside him told him to enter the forest. The cold air hit his face hard as he entered the forest. Suddenly Andy heard someone calling his name in the distance. Andy got scared and he turned around to run home but he was lost. –wh-where am i?- he said. He started to run in the opposite direction. To run was pouring down from the sky. Andy took his phone out to call for help but the battery was dead. He suddenly tripped over a root that was sticking out from the ground.- aw.. that hurt.- he said to himself as he was pulling himself up. He looked up and he saw a dark note book on the ground. Andy got up and he picked it up.- where did that came from. –he wondered as he cleaned the book with his sleeve. There was a sigh saying '_death note'. _Andy opened it and it said _'the person that the name is_ written in this note book shall die.' Andy giggled. – yeah sure.- he said. But he didn't throw the note book away, he hid it in his pocket that was on the inside of his coat. He took another look around the forest and he was a road that led him here. He quickly ran to it and after 3o minutes he was in front of his apartment.

Andy let out a big sigh as he closed the doors of his apartment. Lucifer was walking around him and Andy picked him up. –hello Lucifer, I've missed you.- said Andy to the cat as he took his shoes off. He went to the kitchen and he placed the cat on the floor. –You must be hungry... hold on I'll give you your food in a second.- said Andy and he took his coat off and he threw it on the chair. He opened the fridge and he fed the cat. He picked up his coat and then the note book fell out from his pocket. Andy picket it up.- i forgot i had this.- he said and he placed the coat on the coat hanger. He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. Something was different about his room. It was as if someone was watching him. He opened the note book again and read the instructions out laud. Then he laughed again. –what are you laughing at human?- said a deep voice in the dark. Andy jumped off his bed and he turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. He saw a dark figure with big yellow eyes and a big grim that exposed the figures white sharp teeth. He opened his mouth to scream but the figure quickly teleported behind him and he covered Andy's mouth with one of his pale hands that had scars all over them. Andy started to struggle so the figure grabbed his arm and he squeezed it a bit. – Calm down human, there is no reason to be afraid. I will let you go now but don't shout or try to run away. I can easily kill you. – whispered the figure. Andy was about to break down and cry but he didn't want to make the dark figure more angry so he nodded gently and he stopped struggling. – Good. – said the figure and it teleported back so he was standing in front of Andy. Andy looked up at the person. It had long black hair that were covering most of its face. The figure was very tall and skinny. It was wearing a gothic suit, around his waist he had a sliver chain and a note book was attached to it. Andy looked up at its face again and he saw it had an earring in his left ear. It was a voodoo doll that seemed to be alive. His skin was so pale that it was almost grey, it was covered in scars and cuts. After a long pause Andy gathered some courage to speak to the person. –Who...or what are you?- he asked hesitantly. The figure looked at Andy and smiled but it wasn't one of those scary smiles. The figure was trying to smile nicely. - I am shinigami Kartuso.- said the figure and he bowed slightly.- Shinigami ? A god of death? – whispered Andy and he looked up at Kartuso. The shinigami nodded. Andy looked at the note book that was on the floor. –is that yours?- asked Andy as he picked the note book carefully. –No it's yours now. I've dropped it and you happened to picked it up so it belongs to you Andrew.- said Kartuso and he smiled again. Andy looked at the note book then back at Kartuso. –Is this true ... that if i write someone's name .. they will die?- asked Andy. He was interested in the note book and in the shinigami himself. Kartuso nodded. –yes every single bit of it its true. Since you touched the note book only you can see and hear me. But if someone else touched it, they will be able to see me too.- Andy took a step forward and the held his hand out to touch Kartuso's arm but his hand passed through Kartuso, it was as if he was a ghost. –I can't touch you.. – whispered Andy. Kartuso giggled and place his hand on Andy's head. –Nope, but i can touch you. You will be able to touch me if you use the note book.- He laughed again. –I cant leave either, not until you say you don't want the note book anymore or until the pages run out.- he added. Andy stood still he was confused, terrified and tired in the same time. All of those emotions caused him to lose senses and he fainted. The last thing he saw and heard was Kartuso's face and his voice calling Andy's name.

_**End Of Chapter 5**_


	6. Chapter 6 First Chance

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading -Kun. **

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 6: First Chance.**_

Cold breeze brushed Andy's cheek and he opened his eyes. He was in his bed. He thought that what happened last night was just a dream. He sat up and he went to take a shower. When he got out he jumped and grabbed his chest.- Kartuso!- he shouted. The shinigami was laying on Andy's bed playing with Lucifer. - Ah! Good morning Andrew. Are you feeling better?- said Kartuso smiling. Andy walked towards the bed and he patted Lucifers head.- Morning.- he muttered. Kartuso turned on his belly and supported his head with his hands. –Well are you feeling better?- he asked again. Andy looked at him and nodded. The shinigami smiled. Suddenly Andy's phone started to ring. Andy looked at it, it was Tom calling. –s-sorry ... i have to answer it. – said Andy and he rushed out the door. Kartuso stayed and played with Lucifer.

-Yes?- said Andy quietly.

-Ah! Thank goodness Andy!- said Tom cheerfully.- I tried calling you since yesterday but you wouldn't answer.-

-Sorry, i had my phone turned off.- Andy said quietly and he sat on the couch in the living room.

-Its okay... look im sorry about my father, i should've warned you that he's a bit strict.- sighed Tom.- Do you want to come over for a dinner? My mum is feeling really bad because she didn't tell you whats her name and she wants you over at the dinner.- Tom laughed.

Andy bite his lip.- I don't think this is a good idea.- suddenly Kartuso appeared in front of him. –look i got to go now... im really busy. And i don't think I'll come over... i don't want your father to insult me more. Bye Thomas.-

-NO WAIT ANDY!—

Andy hung up and he threw the phone on the couch and he started to cry. Kartuso kneeled down and he looked at Andy confused. –Whats wrong with your eyes Andrew?- asked Kartuso and he touched Andy's cheek. The touch of his hand was very cold and rough but Andy couldn't feel it. Andy looked at him. –I...I'm crying Kartuso.- he sobbed. Kartuso disappeared and after few seconds he was back in front of Andy holding the note book. –Use it so I will wipe water of your face Andrew.- said Kartuso and he placed the note book on Andy's knees. Andy looked at the shinigami. –They are called tears.- he said as he opened the note book. He picked up the pen. –But ... who's name shall i write?- asked Andy. –The ones who made you drop your precious tears.- said firmly Kartuso. Andy shook his head.- no i cant do that.- He closed the note book. Kartuso sighed and he disappeared. Andy looked around and suddenly his laptop was on his lap.-Huh?- gasped Andy. –Read this carefully Andrew, maybe then you will believe me that the note book works.- said the shinigami and he sat beside Andy. Andy glanced at him and he noticed that Kartuso's back was slightly curved. Andy looked at the screen. –Kira?- he said. He carefully read about Kira case that happened 6 years ago and about the note book that was a deadly weapon from the other world. –But why would the Japanese police expose these information to the public?- asked Andy as if Kartuso knew the answer. –The shinigami that gave the note book to Kira is still alive and he told me that Kira himself had exposed these information right before he was killed. He didn't tell me why though. I guess Ryuk didn't know the answer. I haven't seen him since that time. I guess he's sill In Japan trying to entertain himself.- giggled the demon. Andy was shocked. he never heard of the Kira. He closed the laptop and he got up. Without a word he placed the death note on the table. –Kartuso.- he said. He was interrupted by knocking on the door. –Andy ! Andy its me Tom please open up.- said the voice behind the door.- Oh no!- gasped Andy. He grabbed the note book. –Kartuso hide it please.- said Andy and he gave the note book to Kartuso. Kartuso nodded and disappeared. Andy opened the door slowly.- yes?- he said quietly. –I was worried! Are you alright?- said Tom panting. –sorry. –said Andy and he was about to close the door but Tom walked in. –When you hang up i ran to you i got scared.- said Tom and he hugged Andy. Andy pushed him away.- you...you don't need to worry about me... 'buddy'- said Andy his head was looking down. Tom was shocked. He grabbed Andy's shoulders and he pushed him against the wall. –Listen , I'm sorry about that but i didn't know what to say. If my father knew he'd kill me.- said Tom as he looked into Andy's eyes. Andy's eyes were full of tears. He was happy that Tom is here but he also was scared because Tom looked angry. –Andy...-whispered Tom and he gently grabbed Andy's waist. –Im really sorry... please forgive me.- he said and he bended his head. Andy looked up and he blushed he knew he is going to be kissed now. He closed his eyes and he placed his hands on Toms shoulders. Tom pressed his lips against Andy's. The shared a passionate kiss. Andy gently opened his eyes and saw Kartuso standing behind Tom. He quickly pulled away. –What is it Andy?-asked Tom. He turned around he saw nothing. Only Andy could see Kartuso. Tom looked at Andy again. –Are you alright?- he asked again as he grabbed Andys cheeks. Andy looked at Tom. –y-yeah im fine. –said Andy quietly. Tom hugged him tightly. Andy hugged him back gently. –Andy .. –whispered Tom and he looked at Andys face. –please come to the dinner, i promise its going to be alright.- added Tom. Andy nodded.- I'll see...- he whispered. Tom smiled and he hugged Andy. – I have to go now, the dinner is at 7p.m.- said tom and he kissed Andy's forehead. Andy gently smiled.- Be careful on your way home.- said Andy. –I will- answered Tom and He pulled Andy close to him and he kissed him really passionately. Andy blushed. Tom ended the kiss by biting Andy's lower lip. –I'll see you later.- he said and he left the apartment. Andy closed the door behind him and he sighed. –is he the one who made you 'cry'.- asked Kartuso as he appeared in front of Andy. Andy looked away and he walked over to the table. –its none of your business.- said Andy. Kartuso frowned and he threw the note book at Andy. –If you're going to that party you take this with you or else i wont let you go.- said the demon. Andy picked up the note book.- i don't know if im going.- he headed towards his bedroom. Suddenly he stopped. Kartuso was following him. Andy turned around to him.- Are you going to follow me everywhere?- asked Andy . Kartuso nodded and he smiled again. Andy got used to that creepy smile. –Fine, im going to sleep now ... don't do anything stupid.-said Andy and he walked into his room and he lay on his bed. He hugged the pillow. Kartuso sat on the windowsill. –as you wish Andrew.- whispered Kartuso. Andy fell asleep really quickly. Kartuso walked over to the bed and he looked at Andy's face. –I wonder when you'll use the note book.- wondered Kartuso.

-Kartuso!- shouted Andy. It was nearly 7p.m. and Andy was getting ready when Kartuso took black sweater that Andy planned on wearing. –Come on give it back!- shouted Andy as he chased Kartuso around the house. Kartuso was laughing but it sounded more like some evil giggle more that a cheerful laugh. Kartuso turned around to see if Andy is still chasing but Andy wasn't there. He stopped running and suddenly Andy grabbed the sweater and he pulled it out form Kartuso's hand. –Ha! I won!- laughed Andy and he putted the sweater on. –Yes you've won Andrew. You had fun.- smiled Kartuso. Andy smiled back. He actually had fun with the shinigami. He fixed his hair and he putted his coat and boots on. –Okay lets go.- he said. Kartuso cleared his throat. –did you forget about something?- said Kartuso and he held the note book in his pale hand. Andy sighed. –Fine I'll take it.- said Andy and he putted the note book in his inner pocket. They both said goodbye to Lucifer and they left the apartment. –Right Kartuso.-whispered Andy so people who were passing him by didn't notice him talking. –Dont do anything okay? I don't want to get in trouble.- continued Andy. They were on their way to Tom's house now. It was very cold and the snow was falling from the sky. Kartuso tapped Andy's shoulder. Andy glanced at Kartuso. –What is it?- he asked quietly. –What is that white stuff that is falling from the sky?- asked Kartuso as he pointed at the sky. Andy looked up and the he looked down again. –This is snow. Its frozen water. Something like rain but its cooler and more solid.- Andy said and he held out his hand so some of the snow will fall on his hand. –its cold.- he whispered and he gently held his hand to Kartuso.- see its half melted because of my warm hand.- said Andy. The shinigami looked confused. Andy shook his hand to get rid of the snow and he putted his hand in his pocket. Kartuso didn't ask any other questions. After few minutes they were standing in front of Tom's house. On the way to the house Andy bought some flowers and very expensive wine.–Now please Kartuso... behave.- said Andy. Kartuso smiled. –No need to worry. I'll behave.- -Good- said Andy and he knocked on the door. He was trembling from the nervousness. Suddenly the doors opened. Andy saw a middle-aged woman dressed in pink skirt that went down to her knees and white fancy shirt. Around her shoulders she had pink shawl.-Ah!-she gasped happily.-Andrew you're finally here!- she said. Andy bowed and he handed over the flowers and wine to the woman.-Good evening.- said Andy as he stepped into the house. There were many people here. –I'm Anabel Fold. I'm Tom's mother.-she said smiling. –Nice to meet you m'am. –said Andy. –please take your coat off and join in the party.- she said as she walked away to put the flowers to the water. Andy took his coat off. –She freaks me out Andrew.- said Kartuso. He looked at Andy who passed the note book to him.-Keep it safe. If i need it I'll ask you for it alright.- said Andy quietly. –okay as you wish.- said Kartuso and he took the note book. Andy took a deep breath and he turned around. He saw Tom chattering to some young girl. –Well they would make a great couple don't you think Andrew?- said Kartuso. Andy nodded sadly. Suddenly Tom saw Andy and he quickly ran to him. –You came! I'm happy.- said Tom smiling. Andy smiled a bit. –Yes.. I've met your mother. She's really nice woman.-said Andy quietly. Tom laughed. -Tooooomie! Why did you left me! .-said a girl that suddenly appeared and cling to Toms arm. –Hey she's the one that was talking to him few minutes ago.- said Kartuso. Andy already knew that. –oh...Alice i told you i had to go for a minute.- said Tom. He sounded really uncomfortable. He knew Andy would get upset.- Its rude to treat your fiancée like this!- said the girl. Andy was socked, but he didn't wanted to show it. –So this is your fiancée. Nice to meet you I'm Andrew.- said Andy and he fake smiled at her. –oh I'm Alice Leriot. Well it'll be Fold soon. –she laughed. –Alice what are you talking about? –said Tom and he looked at her. –What you mean what?- she said in annoyed voice. –Excuse me for a minute i have to use the washroom.- said Andy and he ran to Tom's bathroom. He knew no one would find him there. He sat on the floor crying. – Fiancee huh?- sobbed Andy. Kartuso sat in front of him with the note book in his hand. –You know her name and her face. It'll only take few seconds. And I'll be able to wipe those tears away.- said Kartuso as he held out the note book to Andy. Andy looked up at him and he took the note book. –So the person will die within 30 seconds.- he said. –Yes if you wont write the cause of death she will simply die out of a heart attack.- said Kartuso. He really wanted to touch Andy. He never felt so attached to a human before. Andy got up and he opened the bathroom door carefully. No one was there. He quickly ran to Tom's desk and he took a pen. –Right... I'll write the name and I'll quickly run downstairs.- said Andrew and he took a deep breath. He wrote her name. 'Alice Leriot' Andy quickly closed the note book, gave it to Kartuso and he ran downstairs. Alice saw him. She raised her hand to wave and suddenly she started to choke. Everyone started to panic. Andy stood there socked. –Told you it works.- giggled Kartuso. People were shouting. 'someone call the ambulance.' So Andy ran over to them and handled them his phone. He saw Alice laying there, pale as ghost. She was dead.

30 minutes later the ambulance was here and the doctors took her to hospital but it was too late. Andy was comforting Ms. Fold she was crying a lot. Suddenly Tom appeared. He looked sad. Andy walked over to him. –Sorry you had to see that. She wasn't my fiancée.- said Tom.- Andy looked at him.- no need to explain yourself i understand. I was just your toy.- Andy wasn't the same person anymore and Tom could see it. –What are you talking about Andy it's not like that.- Tom said grabbing his arms. Andy pushed him away. –Dont touch me! Ever again! – said Andy and he grabbed his coat and he left the house. Suddenly he felt a cold touch on his hand. He flinched and he saw Kartuso beside him. –Y-You scared me.- said Andy. Kartuso looked at him happily. –You're really warm Andrew.- said Kartuso . Andy smiled and said. –yeah and you're cold.- Andy putted his hands in his pockets. He knew that he'll definitely use the Death Note Again.

_**End Of Chapter 6**_


	7. Chapter 7 Christmas

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading -Kun. **

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 7: Christmas. **_

It was the 25th of December. Andrew hasn't contacted with Tom since the party. Tom has visited Andrew's apartment but Andy acted as he wasn't home. He also ignored his calls and text messages. Tom have hurt him and Andy didn't want to have anything to do with him. Andy forgot it was Christmas. He hated it because he always spend it alone.

Andy woke up and he yawned. He sat up. Usually Kartuso was waiting for him to say good morning and stuff but he wasn't here. Andy let out a sigh. He got up and he took a long shower. He got dressed in his grey tracksuits and his long sleeved black shirt. He walked into the living room and he saw Kartuso trying to dress up the Christmas tree. –what the hell Kartuso?- laughed Andy. Kartuso got scared and he let out scream. –dont scare me like this Andrew!- Andy laughed and walked over to Kartuso. Lucifer was walking beside him so he picked the cat up. – What are you doing?- asked Andy. Kartuso looked at him. –while you were sleeping i visited other people's homes and they all had trees with decorations on it in their homes. I thought you might want one too.- explained Kartuso. Andy laughed and patted Kartuso's back. Since Kartuso was so tall Andy had to stretch his arm fully just to reach Kartuso's arm. –Well i don't like Christmas but thanks.- said Andy. He was happy that someone cared about him. He putted the cat down and he looked at Kartuso. –since we will celebrate Christmas i guess we'll have to go shopping. –said Andy and he went to his room to get changed.

After 40 minutes Andy was in the shopping centre looking for a present for Kartuso. _'wait hold on, what do shinigami likes?' _wondered Andy. –Ah! Isn't this Andy!- said a cheerful female voice. Andy turned around and he saw Tom and his Mother. Tom smiled but Andy only looked at Ms Anabel. Kartuso appeared beside him. –Good morning Ms Anabel.- said Andy politely. –Hello Andy.-whispered Tom. Andy ignored him. – hello Andy! So Andy have you got any plans? If not Why don't you come over for a Christmas dinner?- suggested Ms Anabel. Andy smiled- I'm really sorry but i have plans for today.- Andy said. Kartuso smiled. –Ha ha ha! He prefers the company of a shinigami than you living humans!- laughed Kartuso, he started to dance around and Andy smiled even more. Tom got jealous because Andy is meeting someone else and Tom doesn't know who it is. –Ah what a pity! Well i wish you merry Christmas and happy new year Andy.- said Ms Anabel and she gave him a gentle hug. Andy smiled again. –Thank you Ms Anabel, i wish you the same.- he said and he bowed. Ms Anabel walked away but Tom stayed. –Who are you meeting? – he asked Andy directly. Andy frowned. – None of your business Thomas.- said Andy and he walked by Tom. Tom grabbed his arm. –I wont give up on you.-he whispered to Andy. Andy shook his hand away and he walked away. Tom walked over to his mother. Andy sighed. –So you've got everything?- asked Kartuso. Andy looked at him. –Not really no. – he whispered and he laughed. Kartuso didn't understand why he laughed.

Few hours later Andy and Kartuso were on their way home. –Maaaan! This took so long Andrew! No i see why you laughed! – sighed Kartuso. Andy looked at him and smiled.- Well you better shut up I'm the one who is carrying all the bags!- said Andy. It was 8 p.m. so there was no one on the streets so Andy was talking normally to Kartuso. They both laughed. Andy opened the apartment and shot the door behind him. He placed the bags on the kitchen table. He quickly got the present for Kartuso and he placed it underneath the tree. –Whats that?- asked Kartuso and he went to grab the box. Andy placed his hands on his chest and he gently pushed him away.- no no no not yet! You cant open it yet. – said Andy. Kartuso frowned and sat on the couch. –Fine you wont get your present yet too! Hmph!- said Kartuso. Andy chuckled. –Fine, put those decorations up and I'll go and get changed. – said Andy happily and he disappeared in his room. Kartuso smiled.

-How do i look?- said Andy a standing in front of Kartuso. Andy was wearing black skinny jeans and white long sleeved shirt. His fringe was covering side of his face and his aqua eyes were glowing brightly. –Woooh... you look ... whats the word... beautiful.- said Kartuso. Andy blushed and walked over to Kartuso that was standing by the fireplace that Andy never used but now a really nice and warm fire was burning inside it. Kartuso grabbed Andy's small hand. Andy was already used to the cold touch so he didn't mind. Kartuso looked at Andy. –You ready for your present Andrew?- asked Kartuso. Andy nodded and he smiled. –right- said Kartuso and he closed his yellow eyes. Suddenly all the windows opened and all the lights were out even the fire in the fireplace. –Whats going on Kartuso? –asked frightened Andy. Kartuso stayed quiet, he held Andys hand tightly. It was as if he was in some kind of trance. Andy didn't understand but he trusted Kartuso. The cold wind was surrounding them. And suddenly another shinigami was in the room. It was Ryuk. Tall shinigami that didn't look like human at all. Andy got scared but Kartuso pulled him closely to him. –Dont be afraid Andrew.- whispered Kartuso. Andy looked at Ryuk. –We meet once again Ryuk.- said Kartuso. Ryuk scratched his head. Yeah Kartuso it's been while.- said Ryuk and he looked at Andy. –Is that the boy you were talking about ?- asked Ryuk. Kartuso nodded. –Yes Ryuk. This is Andrew.- Andy looked up at Kartuso confused. –What's going on Kartuso?- he asked. Kartuso smiled. Ryuk was shocked he never saw Kartuso smiling. –This is your Christmas present.- said Kartuso. He grabbed Andy's shoulders and he bended over. He looked at Ryuk. –You know what to do. And don't screw it up!- said Kartuso. –Yeah don't worry.- said Ryuk and he spread his arms and he closed his eyes. Now he was in the trance. Kartuso looked deep into Andrew's blue eyes that were full of fear. Ryuk was flowing in the air. –N-Now! Kartuso!- he shouted and at that moment Kartuso pressed his cold lips against Andy's lips. Andy was in shock. The room suddenly was very bright, so bright that Andy had to pull away and cover his face. Suddenly there was a big thud and Andy opened his eyes. He was laying on the floor and there was smoke everywhere. –Kartuso?- coughed Andy. He stood up and he saw Ryuk. –Where is Kartuso Ryuk?- asked Andy. Ryuk pointed his finger at the person who was standing behind Andy. Andy turned around and he couldn't believe his eyes. Kartuso was a human. His lips looked like normal human lips, all the scars were gone. His height slightly decreased but he still was tall. His back was no more bend. His face wasn't grey pale anymore he was pale just like Andy. His hands were normal now, they didn't look like scary claws anymore. His eyes were still yellow but they looked human alike. His note book was on the floor. Ryuk picked it up. –I'll be back in few weeks time with this and then you'll have to kill to become a shinigami again. But remember if you wont kill you'll die.- said Ryuk and he disappeared. Andy stood still he couldn't believe in what just happened. Kartuso looked at Andy and he smiled. – surprise Andrew.- said Kartuso happily. – Kasruso? – said Andy unsurely. Kartuso smiled and he walked over to Andy. He grabbed his waist gently. –Yes that's me.- he said. –You feel so warm and delicate Andrew.- added Kartuso. Andy blushed and he touched Kartuso's cheek. Kartuso flinched. Andy's hand felt cold but nice.- I had this weird feeling inside me. I wanted to know what it was so I went to Ryuk. He told me it was love. I couldn't believe it so he told me that there is a way for me to be human and to check it my feelings were true.- explained Kartuso. Andrew looked into his eyes. –A-and... are they true?- Andy asked shyly. Kartuso smiled and he grabbed Andy's hand and he pressed it against his chest. Andy could feel a fast heart beat. He looked at Kartuso and he grabbed his hand and he pressed it against his own chest. Kartuso smiled. –Andrew... –he whispered and he bended over. Andy stood on his toes and they kissed. Kartuso wrapped his arms around Andy's thin body and Andy hugged tightly Kartuso's neck. They kissed with great passion. Kartuso never felt this way before. He was happy. Between the kissed they both panted hard and they stared into each others eyes. Kartuso teased Andy's tongue. He wasnt sure if he was doing it right. He sat down on the couch and he pulled Andy so he would sit on his knees. He sat on top of Kartuso that way their crotches were touching each other. Kartuso wrapped his arm around Andrew's waits and with his other hand he was touching Andy's cheek. Andy had his hands on Kartuso's chest. His face was blushed and his heart was beating fast. They stopped kissing and Katruso looked at Andy's blushed face. Kartuso flinched and Andy looked down and blushed. –Wh-What is that feeling Andrew? –asked Kartuso. Andy looked at him. –Is it a nice feeling? – Andy asked shyly. –Y-yeah i guess.- Kartuso answered unsurely. Andy got off him and he kneeled down in front of him. Kartuso was shocked. –What are you doing Andrew? –he asked. Andy looked up at him and he spread Kartuso's legs. –I'll make you feel even better.- whispered shyly Andy. He never done it before. He unzipped Kartuso's trousers and he slowly slide them down. He could see through Kartuso's boxers that he was hard. -Andrew I don't know whats going on ... i feel hot.- panted Kartuso. Andy smiled. –Its okay... i feel that way too.- he said. He grabbed Kartuso's boxers and he slide them down. Kartuso looked down and he blushed. Andy gently grabbed his penis and he licked it slowly. –Wha—Andrew! Ah!- moaned Kartuso. Andy looked at him and he began to suck the top really slowly. He wanted to make Kartuso feel good. Kartuso grabbed Andy's hair and he moaned quietly. Andy quickened the pace. He couldn't fit it all in his mouth so he licked it from tom to bottom few times and he sucked it again. – no... Andy no it feels too good... ah!- panted Kartuso. Andy smiled and he didn't stop. Suddenly Kartuso pulled Andy's head away and at that moment he came on his face. –Ah!- gasped Andy. Kartuso looked at Andy.- oh .. im sorry Andrew.- said Kartuso . Andy smiled and he whipped it off with his hand and he licked it off. He took his pants off and he was left in his boxers and his shirt on. Andy Sat on Kartuso's belly so is penis was behind him. -Andrew?- asked Kartuso. Andy looked at him. – I want to feel good too. –whispered Andy and he blushed. He took off his boxers slowly. Now Kartuso could he that Andy was hard too. Andy grabbed Kartuso's hands and he placed it on his ass checks. Kartuso squeezed them tight. –Ah! –moaned Andy. Kartuso smiled. –was that good?- he asked. Andy nodded. –Put them it. –whispered Andy and he spread his ass cheeks. Kartuso nudged his finger. –Here?- he asked. Andy nodded and Kartuso putted one finger in. –Ahhhh! – moaned Andy. He gripped Kartuso's shirt. Kartuso started to move his finger slowly. Andy hugged his head as he moaned. Kartuso added second finger. He looked at Andy's shirt and he could see Andy's nipples getting hard. He grabbed the shirt with one hand and he ripped the buttons off. He kept on moving his fingers inside Andy. He placed his hand on Andy's back to support him and he slowly licked his nipple. –Ahhhhh! Mmmm... –moaned Andy. Kartuso looked at him. –Did that feel good?- he asked. –Y-yeah... –panted Andy. Kartuso kissed him and he started to move his fingers a bit faster now. Andy moaned loudly he wasn't holding back. Kartuso was leaving marks on Andy's body. –You're mine Andrew.- he whispered as he took his fingers out. Andy looked at him and he kissed his cheek. –Yes. –he whispered. Kartuso nudged his penis and he thrust into Andy. –Ahhhhh! Aah!- moaned Andy. Kartuso started to move inside him. –ugh... its tight. – he panted. Andy was moaning really loudly. It hurt him but it also left too good to stop. He placed his hands on Kartuso's chest and he started to bounce. Kartuso grabbed his hips and he bit his lip. He had a beautiful view. He suddenly took it out and he pushed Andy so he would lay on his back. He grabbed his legs and he pushed them up, then he thrust into Andy again. –Ahh! K-Kartuso! Aaaaah!- moaned Andy. Suddenly Andy's phone started to ring. Kartuso stopped moving and passed the phone to Andy. –H-hello?- panted Andy. –Hello? Andy its me Tom.- Andy froze. –T-Tom?- he said. Kartuso heard that it was Tom, he smiled evilly and he started to move hard. –mmmph.-Andy covered his mouth. – Andy? Are you alright?- asked Tom.- y-yeah... I'm fine...mm.. why... why are you calling me?- said Andy, he tried not to moan. – I wanted to apologize. Can I come over now?- asked Tom. Kartuso bended over and kissed Andy's neck.- mmm...n-no i don't think this .. is a g-good idea...- whispered Andy. – I'm sorry ... i have to go Bye.- Andy added quickly and he hang up. Kartuso was smiling. –Dont talk to him ever again Andy. Now let me hear your beautiful voice- he said and he thrust in harder. – Ahhhhhhhh! Ahhhh! No ... don't go so hard! Ahhhh!- moaned Andy and he wrapped his arms around Kartuso. He dig his fingernails into Kartuso's back hard. Kartuso quickened up the pace. – Ah! K-Kartuso .. I .. I'm going to cum! –panted Andy. Kartuso bite his lip and he thrust in hard into Andy and he let out a loud moan. They both came. Andy was panting hard, he was covered in cum and sweat. Kartuso licked the cum of Andys belly and he picked him up and he carried him to his bedroom. Kartuso placed Andy in his bed. Andy was already asleep. Kartuso laid beside him and he looked at Andrew's beautiful face until he fell asleep for the first time. He was 100% sure he was in love with Andrew and he knew he'll have to kill everyone who'll try to take him away.

_**End Of Chapter 7.**_


	8. Chapter 8 Toms Jealousy

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading -Kun. **

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 8: Toms Jealousy.**_

The morning came, the cold air was getting through the opened window. Kartuso was already wake. He laid on his side, he supported his head with his hand. He was smiling all the time he was really happy. Andy slightly opened his eyes, he stretched a bit and he smiled. –Good morning Kartuso. –he said. Kartuso smiled back and he brushed Andy's hair.-Morning my angel.- Andy blushed. He got up from the bed. Kartuso sat up and he grabbed his belly. –ugh... I've been feeling this awful pain in my stomach since i woke up.- muttered Kartuso. Andy giggled and walked over to Kartuso. –Thats hunger Kartuso.- said Andy and he patted his back. –come on I'll make some breakfast.- added Andy and he took Kartuso's hand. Kartuso got up and he looked at Andy. He was wearing only his shirt from yesterday and his boxers. Kartuso was wearing only his black boxers. –Here sit down and I'll make us some pancakes.- said Andy and he turned around to the fridge. Kartuso sat down by the table and he watched Andy's moves carefully.

Few moments later. –Enjoy!-said Andy cheerfully as he placed a plate full of pancakes in front of Kartuso. Kartuso gasped. -woooah! This smells so good!- smiled Kartuso. Andy gave him fork. Kartuso stared at it blankly. Andy smiled to himself. –Here I'll show you.- he said and he showed Kartuso how to use the fork. After that they both cleaned the house. Andy got dressed in the bathroom. Kartuso was sitting on the bed with Lucifer. Andy came out, he was wearing black jeans and black and white stripy jumper. Kartuso smiled. –You look beautiful.- he said. Andy blushed. –Thank you.- replied Andy was he walked over to the his desk where he kept his earrings. He took out his black tunnel and he replaced it with a blue spike. Kartuso watched him carefully and he walked over to him. –Was that sore? –he asked. Andy looked at him and he smiled. –Just a bit.- he said and he noticed that Kartuso was still wearing only his boxers. He walked over to his wardrobe, he opened it and he took out black jumper and blue jeans they were too big for Andy. –Here try them on.- said Andy as he handed them to Kartuso. Kartuso took them and he went to the bathroom. After few minutes he walked out. The clothes were perfect for him. Andrew smiled. –Right now we have to go shopping to buy you some clothes. –He said and he took Kartuso's hand. He dragged him into the living room. Andy putted his coat and shoes on. Kartuso putted his shoes on too. They were gothic looking shoes but he had no other shoes. Andy gave him his old leather jacket. Andy giggled. –You look like a true human Kartuso. – he said. Kartuso hugged Andy. –Thank you Andrew.-said Kartuso. Andy looked at his hair.- come here.- he said and he sat Kartuso on the chair. –I'll have to tie them up so they wont be in your face anymore.- he added and he blushed Kartuso's long black hair. He tied them up in a ponytail there were bits of hair on his sides. –There you're ready.- said Andy happily and they both left the apartment.

They were walking outside. The snow started to fall from the sky. Kartuso looked up and he grabbed Andys hand. –Andrew look! Its snow.- he said as he pointed at the sky. Andy looked at their hands. Kartuso was holding his hand really tightly. Then Andy looked up at the sky, he saw Kartuso smiling face and Andy blushed. – Yes its snow, now lets go.- He said smiling. They both began to walk. They laughed and talked all the way down to the shopping centre. –Woooah!-gasped Kartuso. –so many colours!- Andy looked at him. _'I'm glad he's happy. But ... how long will this happiness last?' _Wondered Andy. He looked sad. Kartuso looked at him. –Hey Andrew whats wrong?- he asked as he turned Andys body so he was facing him. Andy looked down. Kartuso bended and he grabbed his chin and he lifted it up.- Andrew... why are you sad?- he asked again. Andy looked at Kartuso. –Nah ... it's nothing. There was something in my eye.- he said smiling. He hoped Kartuso would believe him. Kartuso looked at him and he smiled. –Alright. –he said and he gently kissed Andy. Andy blushed. –Kartuso don't do that in public. –he whispered. Andy glanced at people who were walking around. Some of them were looking at them with disgust. Kartuso patted Andy's head. –sorry he said. Andy looked at him and he gently grabbed his hand. –it's alright. –he whispered. Kartuso smiled gently. They both walked into the shoe shop. Kartuso sat on the chair and Andy was giving him all kinds of shoes to try on. –Here try them.- said Andy and he handed Kartuso pair of black boots. Kartuso smiled and nodded. He tried them on and he stood up. –How do I look?-asked Kartuso. Andy smiled and nodded. –really good.- he turned to the woman that was in charge. –we take these.- he said and he smiled gently. After 1o minutes they were standing by the desk. The woman was smiling at Kartuso, she liked him.-H-here you go mister.-she whispered and he handed the bag to Kartuso. He looked at the woman and he smiled a bit. –Thank you.-he said and he took the bag. The woman blushed. As they left the shop, Kartuso grabbed Andy's hand. Andy smiled and the continued the shopping

After few hours of shopping they were on their way home laughing. Kartuso was holding Andy's hand. –You know Andy, as a shinigami i never had any feelings but because of you i started to feel.- said Kartuso. Andy looked at him. –I'm glad that you're happy.- said Andy. His voice sounded really happily. Kartuso's pale face was covered with blush. He putted his arm around Andy. –Ah! Stop making me go funny inside!- he laughed. Andy laughed with him. –Hey!- shouted voice that sounded familiar to Andy. It was Thomas. He looked angry. Kartuso saw him and he frowned. Andy knew that Kartuso would get in a fight with Tom so he hugged Kartuso's arm just to hold him down. Tom walked over to them angrily. –Andrew!- shouted Tom. Andy started to tremble he had never seen Tom this angry.- Why won't you talk to me? And who is he?! –asked Tom. Andy opened his mouth to say something but no words were able to come out. Kartuso wrapped his arm around Andy. –I'm Kartuso and I'm the one who owns Andy's heart. The heart that you pathetic human had broken.- said Kartuso. His voice sounded really serious. Andy had his hand on Kartuso's chest. He slightly blushed when he heard what Kartuso said. Kartuso was looking at Tom, his eyes were trembling with anger. This pathetic human touched his precious Andy. This vermin had broken his heart, now it was time for him to pay for what he had done. –Andy.-said Tom. Andy glanced at him. Toms voice softened a little. –I wanted to tell you about Alice. I didn't wanted to marry her. It was agreement that our parents made. I didn't took it seriously.- explained Tom. Andy bit his lip, his eyes were watery he was about to burst into tears. –She... she looked as if she took it seriously. –whispered Andy. He looked down when he heard his own voice breaking. Kartuso tightened the hug. Tom gasped. –I didn't care about her! Andy please... –said Tom desperately. He took a step closer. Kartuso frowned more. –Stop right there don't come any closer!- shouted Kartuso. Tom bit his lip with anger. –No!- he shouted and he grabbed Andy's hand. He pulled Andy out of Kartuso's grip. –woooah!- screamed Andy. Tom wrapped his arm around Andy's tiny neck. –Let him go human! –shouted Kartuso. –no! He's mine!- shouted Tom. Andy was terrified, Tom's grip was very tight he could barely breath. He grabbed Toms arm and he tried to pull it away but Andy was took weak. –H-help me ... Kar- Kartuso.- cried Andy. Seeing this Kartuso couldn't hold his anger back. He threw the bags on the ground and he quickly ran to Tom, he punched him in the ribs making Tom loses his grip. Andy gasped for air. Kartuso caught Andy with his left hand and he pulled him to his chest. Tom roared in pain. –Ugh! A-Andy...- he moaned and he fell to his knees. Andy cling to Kartuso's jacket. Kartuso looked down at tom and Tom looked at Katruso. –If you go near Andrew ever again i wont hesitate to kill you. –said Kartuso. Tom looked shocked, he glanced at Andy who was trembling with fear. Then he got up. –Fine as you wish! But remember this, i will never give up on him.- said Tom and he ran in opposite direction. Kartuso waited till Tom was out of their site. He looked at Andy and he bended over. –Andrew... –he said as he grabbed his face. Andy was crying. –It's alright I'll protect you. –he added and he gently pressed his lips against Andy's. Andy slightly nodded. They picked the bags up and they went up to Andy's apartment.

Kartuso threw bags on the floor and he turned to Andy. Andy's eyes were red and swollen from crying. He was still trembling. Kartuso gently grabbed his waist and he lifted the thin boy up. Andy looked at him and he was about to say something but Kartuso shook his head to shush the blond boy. He started to walk towards the bedroom. He gently placed Andy on the bed and he kneeled down in front of Andy. –Kartuso? –whispered Andy. Kartuso stayed sileny. He gently took Andy's shoes and his coat off. He placed his head on Andy's skinny knees. Andy looked at him puzzled. _'Whats going on... is he not feeling alright?'_ wondered Andy. He gently buried his hands in Kartuso's black hair. They felt soft and nice. –I'm guessing this is anger.- whispered Kartuso and he looked up. Andy gently smiled. –yeah.-he said and he leaned down to kiss Kartuso. The black haired man gently raised his body and he sat beside Andy. Kartuso looked at Andy.-if he goes near you again i wont hesitate to kill him.- promised Kartuso. Andy stayed quiet. He was confused with his own feelings, he still had some kind of feelings towards Tom. Tom was the first person that accepted Andy. On the other hand Kartuso loved him. _'Loves me?'_ thought Andy. He glanced at Kartuso. Kartuso gently grabbed his hand. – i love you forever Andrew.- he whispered. Andy kissed his lips and looked into Kartuso's eyes.- I love you too.- he said smiling.

_**End OF Chapter 8.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Final Chapter Ryuk Returns

**Warning: ****This story contains boy x boy parts which means it contains gay love if some may call it. If you're not interested you know where the 'x' button is. This is my first story so I'll try my best, please write reviews and any comments you would like to tell me. Enjoy reading this. Abigail-Kun. **

**Authors note: I do not own the death note, Kartuso ,Andy and Tom are my own characters. **

_**Forbidden Flower.**_

_**Chapter 9 Final Chapter: Ryuk Returns.**_

New year started, it was February. Andys college year had started again. When he was in school Kartuso was staying at the apartment playing with Lucifer or just learning how to be a human. In Andy's opinion Kartuso was very talented cook. Ever since the accident with Tom, Kartuso walks Andy to school, he visits him at lunch time and he waits for him by the school gate when his classes are finished. They were happy with each other. They've forgotten about the death note (that was still in somewhere in Andy's apartment) and that Ryuk will soon return.

Kartuso was standing by the gate as usual. He was wearing his new leather jacket and black jeans. He didn't tie his hair today. Simply because he wasn't really good at caring about his hair, he preferred when Andy took care of them. He putted his hands in his pockets and he rested his back against the wall. _'i wonder what homework will Andy have.'_ Wondered Kartuso. He didn't really liked when Andy got lots of work to do, because of the school rules Andy had to quit his part time job so he's been worried lately. Kartuso sighed loudly. _'I wish i could help him, but i cant really do anything can i? Being a Shinigami was way easier.' _Thought Kartuso. Suddenly he gasped and he stood sill. _'Shinigami?! Ryuk! Dam it!' _he frowned. He forgot Ryuk will be back soon. He looked around and he was two girls glancing at him and giggling. Kartuso walked over to them and smiled a bit. –Excuse me ladies do you have a calendar ?-he asked as politely as he could. One of the girls blushed when she looked at Kartuso's handsome face. –here.- said the other one as she handed him a note book. Kartuso counted the days carefully. He gasped again _'Oh shit! He's coming back today!'_ Kartuso gave the note book back. –thanks a lot now i have to go bye!-he shouted as he ran to Andys college. He had to warn Andy before it was too late.

Kartuso was running through the long hallway and he was looking through every window he saw. But Andy was nowhere to be found. _'What if Tom did something to Andy?!' _thought Karutos as he ran. He tightened his teeth when he got to the end of the school. Suddenly the bell rang and Kartuso was surrounded by lots of people. He turned back and ran outside. He looked around. -Oi!Kartuso!- someone shouted. It was Andy, standing by the gate. Kartuso quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly. In shock Andy dropped his bags and blushed. –uhh... Kartuso.. –he muttered. –oh .. sorry.-Kartuso gently let Andy go and picked up his bags. –I went looking for you and i got lost.-giggled Kartuso and he began to walk. Andy followed him. –Ah! You silly, i told you not to do that, i sometimes get lost.- he laughed. As they both walked Kartuso listened to Andy telling what happened during the classes. _'Ah ... he looks so happy' _Thought Kartuso as he glanced at Andy's smiling face. He looked at the path ahead. _'I don't want to tell him... we'll spend this day happily' _He said to himself. –Andy.- he began. Andy looked at Kartuso puzzled. –What is it?- he asked. –Do you want to go anywhere? You know the cinema or the gallery? –said Kartuso. He didn't know why but he was embarrassed. Andy smirked. –Are you asking me out on a date? – said Andy as he cling onto Kartuso's arm. Kartuso looked at him. – hmmm mi think I am. –he laughed. Andy blushed a little. –Alright! Take me to cinema.- he said excitedly. Kartuso nodded. They dropped Andy's bags at the apartment and headed for the cinema.

The sun has settled, and the streets were dark. Andy and Kartuso were on their was home.- Ah! That was amazing! – sighed happily Andy. Kartuso smiled and looked around. _'Good he's not here yet, maybe he forgot.'_ Thought Kartuso.

Andy opened the doors to the apartment. The cold air hit his face making him shiver. –huh? Did i forgot to close the window? –said Andy as he stepped inside. Kartuso followed him and he turned on the light. –Hello! Andrew, Kartuso!- a familiar giggle was heard. Andy's face turned white. It was Ryuk. –R..Ryuk.. wha- muttered Andy, tears were building up in his eyes. Kartuso placed his hand on Andys shoulder. –hue hue hue... did you forget Andrew? Kartuso's time is up.- giggled Ryuk . Kartuso glanced at Ryuk. Andy looked down, his blond hair covered his face. Ryuk flew over to Kartuso with a Death note in his claws. Kartuso held out his hand to take it. Suddenly Andy jumped in front of Kartuso. –I wont let you take him away from me!- shouted Andy. His cheeks were covered in tears. –Andy... –whispered Kartuso. –NO!- screamed Andy. He grabbed the note book and he held it close to the chest. –You wont take Kartuso away from me Ryuk!- panted Andy. Ryuk scratched his head in confusion. –If Kartuso wont kill someone with that death note you just took away from me he will turn to shinigami.- sighed Ryuk. Andy looked confused. Kartuso turned Andy so he was facing him. –You silly..-he said smiling. He took the death note from Andy. Andy stood still. Suddenly someone knocked at the door. Andy slowly walked over to it and he gently opened the door.- GIVE ANDY BACK YOU MOTHERFUCKER!- a loud shout echoed in the room. It was Tom. When Andy opened the door Tom jumped and stabbed Andy in the stomach. Andy stood still. He coughed out some blood. –Andy! Oh im so sorry i thought it was him! –Tom shouted as he grabbed Andy's shoulders. Kartuso frowned and he punched Tom in the face so hard Tom hit the wall hard and he fell on the ground. Kartuso ran to Andy. Andy was on his knees. His face was pale and his eyes seemed to lose their shine. Kartuso grabbed Andy and he cried. –Andy... my beloved.. don't die please!- Andy gently smiled and brushed Kartuso's cheek. –Kartuso... –whispered Andy. Kartuso cried even more, his heart was hurting. Suddenly the pain was gone and the tears were gone. Kartuso looked up at Ryuk who was holding the death note. –You dropped it without killing anyone, which means you have to turn back to shinigami.- said Ryuk as he picked up the death note. Kartuso looked back at Andy. –Andy ... Im sorry ... i failed you.- Kartuso looked down. Andy looked at him. Kartuso's old looks were back. His hands were claws with scars, his face pale-grey, this fangs were back and his hair got longer. –You look beautiful Kartuso... –whispered Andy. Kartuso looked at him with his Yellow eyes. –Don't leave me... don't die ... please .. Andy stay by my side ... – plead Kartuso. Tom opened his eyes slightly and saw the shinigami holding Andy.

Kartuso looked at Ryuk. –Do something for fuck sake Ryuk!- shouted Kartuso. Ryuk just shock his head. There was nothing he could do, nor that he wanted to do anything anyway, he didn't care. Ryuk disappeared. –K...Kartuso.. –panted Andy. –i ... I love you... –he whispered the tears were coming down his face. –Is this the end? There are so many thing I wanted to show you... so...ugh.. so many placed i wanted to take you to. – whispered Andy. Kartuso looked at him and with every word he heard he could feel the rage raising up inside of him. There were still some human feelings inside of him. Suddenly red tears started to come down his pale cheeks. Andy rose his hand and whipped them off but he failed Kartuso was a shinigami Andy couldn't touch him until he use the death note again. Andy frowned. –I want to wipe your tears away.-whispered Andy. Kartuso looked at him. Andy smiled. –G...Give me the death note... –he added. Kartuso could see Andy's lifespan to drop really quickly he didn't had much time left. He clicked his fingers and death note appeared in Andy's hands. Kartuso helped him to open it. –Don't look...- said Andy. Kartuso looked away. The red tears were flowing down his cheeks.

Andy closed the death note and smiled at Kartuso. –Andy...-Kartuso was stopped by Andy's cold lips pressing against his own. Andy with the rest of his strength he wrapped his arms around Kartusos neck. They both closed their eyes and shared their last passionate kiss. In the background they could hear Toms gasps for help as he died from the heart attack.

Kartuso pulled away. Andy's eyes were closed and his head was resting against Kartuso's chest. –Andrew...-Kartuso took the knife out of Andy's stomach and he hugged him tight. –My precious Andy...- Kartuso cried. He was covered in Andy's blood and his own tears. –You thought me how to feel... you gave me love.. and i took your life away ... –he held him tighter. –You are my forbidden flower... a flower that will never leave my side.. –whispered Kartuso. Black wind was blowing around both of them Kartuso closed his eyes and they both disappeared.

No one knows what happened. Tom was dead, Andy was gone. It was all another unfinished case.

In shinigami realm Kartuso had Andys body placed in glass coffin. His body will never rot. Like a Forbidden Flower that will never rot Andy's body and spirit will never die.

_**The End.**_


End file.
